Percabeth Wedding
by hEpHaLuMp
Summary: This may seem like your regular old Percabeth Wedding FanFic, But there's a plot twist towards the end!


**It was 3 o'clock and the church bells were chiming. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Ella, Reyna, and Rachel. They had agreed to be her bridesmaids but of course Thalia was her maid of honor. Percy insisted that the dresses be green because they "matched his eyes" Annabeth hated the idea but she gave in after he pouted for like, 3 days. He was SO annoying. But she loved him so she put up with it.**

** "****Oh Annie." Thalia said, "You look so pretty, but guys are a waste of time." **

** "****THALIA!" **

** "****Okay, okay!"**

** "****Gods, I hope Jason proposes soon.." Piper said with a dreamy look in her eyes, " I just LOVE weddings!"**

** "****Pipes, have you been talking to your mom? " Annabeth asked. **

** "****What?" She asked snapping back to attention. They were laughing when all of a sudden, the organist lifted his hands and played those four notes every little girl dreams about. **

** "****You ready?" Rachel whispered to Annabeth.**

** "****No…." She replied in a hushed tone. Suddenly Thalia started walking down the aisle trailing behind Ashley, Reyna's daughter, who was the flower girl. All of a sudden they all heard "HEADS UP!" and there was Percy speeding down the aisle on his skateboard. He knocked over Thalia and Jason rushed from his spot at the front with the rest of the groomsmen to help her up.**

** "****Bro, I'm okay. It's not like I haven't taken a blow to the head before…." Of course she was referring to when Annabeth was 7 and she was 12 and she was attacked by a Cyclops. She was on her deathbed when her father, Zeus, turned her into a tree. Thalia's tree still stands there protecting Camp Half-blood. Percy wanted to have the wedding there but Annabeth protested because then their mortal families wouldn't be able to attend. Chiron then appeared at her side.**

** "****Are you ready?" He asked.**

** "****As ever." Annabeth said in a wistful voice. The music blared and he took her arm. As they walked/wheeled to the front of the church, Percy stared at her, wide eyed and smiling larger than when she found him at Camp Jupiter all those years ago. Suddenly Leo motioned to the organist and with a surprised look, he quit playing. Frank reached over and hit play on the boom-box stationed behind him****_. "The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake" _****Annabeth couldn't help but smile as the song she had made fun of Percy for singing countless times played. Reyna, the only time she could remember her ever not being serious,stepped forward and busted a move. **

**Their unsuspecting mortal families all looked around clueless to what was happening while Percy, being the idiot that he is, donned a crown made of shells. Rachel slipped out from her position directly behind her with a wig 3 times redder than her own hair, in her heavily calloused hands. **

**Annabeth blushed wildly and took the wig from the oracle. She slid it over her own dirty blonde hair, and pinned her veil to the god awful strawberry on top of her head. **

** "****This hair took me hours! I hope you guys are happy!"**

** "****Oh trust me, the pictures are going to be priceless!" Hazel replied chuckling to herself.**

**Annabeth regained her dignity and looked into her wonderful almost-husbands sea green eyes. The son of Poseidon grinned back at her like a mad man.**

** "****The couple has prepared their own vows, I believe." Coach Hedge said with a tear in his eye and a faint roughness to his voice.**

** "****We have, but Annabeth called dibs on being first." The church shook with laughter as everyone giggled at the thought.**

** "****Well than," She started, once the room had silenced, "Percy when I first met you, I didn't like you, and then towards our 2nd or 3rd adventure you grew on me. When I kissed you, that time in the Labyrinth, I knew I really liked you, and I really wanted you to like me back. I only knew you did that day at the Empire state building when I had gotten hurt and you told me about your Achilles Heel. When we kissed that night at the canoe lake, I knew that you were the one for me. I know all of this sounds cliché and all but there is a point. Percy, our love story is one of epic proportions. I want it to last, and I am ****never****, losing you again Seaweed Brain. And I promise that I will ****_try_****to put up with your childish pranks and everything else that nobody can stand. I will try my hardest to not laugh when you drool in your sleep or when we pass a guinea pig in the pet store or when we see a poodle, because I know that it annoys you a lot, but then again, you annoy me! I guess what I'm trying to say is that what we have is a fairy tale. I never want our story to end. I love you more than anything else in the world and so Perseus Jackson, I do." **


End file.
